Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan
by RainShadow
Summary: Seamus finds out Harry is available and tries to seduce him. Chapters9 & 10 up! Slash, obviously. It's a fluffy piece, be warned, and even if you don't love Seamus it's good for a laugh. FINISHED!
1. Harry tells Ron

TiFoF1 **__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13, possibly R in later chapters

Pairing: Seamus/Harry

Part: 1/10

Disclaimer: They're not mine! Honest! JK Rowling is The Creator!

Warning: If you haven't figured it out-- this is a SLASH! That means two guys (Harry and Seamus) together. You don't like it, then please leave!

Archive: You mean. someone might wanna archive MY fics?! oo I like! Just ask first :)

Feedback: Will be printed out, hung on my wall, and gazed at in reverence!!! :)

A/N: This is a feel-good, fluffy, POINTLESS fic. It's not supposed to be serious or have plot. Sorry. Dedication: Well I want to dedicate this to CrystalStarGaurdian. She's in for a shock when she reads this-- she doesn't know that I'm doing this. The reason is because I LOVE her fics, go check 'em out they're awesome- and because I was reading chapter 6 (I think) of 'Changing Houses', the part with the chocolate and all of a sudden I remembered the notes I had made on a fic involving Harry, Seamus, and chocolate. So her fic reminded me. Thanks dear!!! :)

A slight figure waited in the shadows near the Transfiguration classroom. As the Gryffindor 6th years filed in, a tanned hand shot out and snagged Ron Weasley from the crowd. The red-haired teen peered into the darkness, and, with a puzzled expression on his face, followed the person around a corner and out of sight.

"Harry? Is everything all right?" 

"Yes, yes everything is fine... I just want to tell you something, is all."

"I thought you had been avoiding us. What's up?" 

The raven-haired youth twisted his hands together nervously. "Well... I've known this for quite some time now-but I wanted to make sure- and I thought you ought to know... I mean... I don't think you'll care that much but still..." 

"What? You know you can tell me anything." Concerned, and a little impatient. Harry gathered his confidence and said in a rush-  
"Ididn'tknowhowtotellyouthisanditdoesn'tmatterbut- I'm gay." His best friend's eyes widened a little bit. He stood there, numbly, as Harry sagged against the wall and covered his face with his hands. He peeked through his fingers and watched Ron's reaction, hoping with all his might that he wouldn't be rejected...he didn't think he could bear that...

"You're...gay." Slowly, almost laboriously, the words came out.

"Yes." Harry's voice was muffled by his hands.

"As in- homosexual. You check out guys instead of girls." Matter-of-fact.

Harry stifled a groan. He wasn't taking this well. Half whispered- "Yes."

"You're not..." Hesitant and a little scared. "You don't like *me*, right?"

"No." Unexpectedly, the freckled Weasley's face broke into a grin. "Well that's fine then!" Harry sighed in relief. "I don't care about that, Harry, you should know better. I was just surprised I guess." Harry shrugged in response. "Okay. Good. All right." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Ron... for understanding." he knew his best friend was completely straight... he was head-over-heels for Hermione.

"No problem." he said cheerfully. "Let's go to class." Ron started off and the Boy-Who-Lived (who was *thanking* *God* that Ron wasn't homophobic) followed him. _That was possibly one of the hardest things I've ever done. _But he was okay. Ron was still friends with him; he didn't care about his choice of partners. _What a wonderful friend. _However, the rest of the wizarding world... Harry heaved a sigh. He really didn't think they were ready for an openly gay savior. *That* would have to wait.


	2. Seamus finds out

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan **__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13

Part: 2/10

Feedback: YES! NOW! OR NO CONTINUATION!!

A/N: For those of you waiting for 'My Fire, My Love' --- deal with it. When I am feeling yucky I write humor. Blah. Oh and yes the chapters are unusally short for me--- deal with that, too :)

2 Months Later

Hermione knew. And she was perfectly fine with it. Harry hadn't been worried about that. Hermione was very intelligent... smart enough to know that what sex a person was attracted to didn't matter in the slightest. Harry had honestly been worried about Ron---but he had been surprisingly tolerant about the whole thing. He even asked some questions about what type of male Harry was attracted to... genuinely curios. He wanted his best friend to feel comfortable discussing crushes. Harry was eternally grateful. He suspected that Ron's open-mindedness stemmed largely from the fact that Harry was no longer competition for Hermione. But still, he appreciated it.

It was late October, and the weather was getting chillier. Ron and Harry often retired to their dorm room to talk instead of the common room because Harry didn't feel comfortable discussing certain things with lots of other people around. They had been talking for a while, unaware that they were not alone. Seamus Finnigan had been sketching in his bed, the curtains drawn for privacy. He had fallen asleep, and when his roommates had entered he had awakened and stayed very still, his cheek on the page of his sketchbook. He listened intently, his smile widening as the conversation progressed.

"...and then she bent over and picked it up and said in this adorable voice-God she is so hot!- 'Don't forget this.' Isn't that great?! Do you think she likes me?" Ron questioned hopefully. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"How many times do I have to tell you- Hermione. Wants. You. Badly. It's completely obvious."

"Really?" bouncing sounds could be heard as Ron danced around. And then stopped. "But what about... Krum?" his voice was flat and deflated now.

"Honestly, Ron, she hasn't talked to him in three months." Harry blew out an exasperated sigh. "Go for it, already!" Silence for a while, then...

"So..." Harry half-smiled and knew Ron was trying to get him to talk about guys. He wanted Harry to be as open as he was when it came to relationships.

"Draco Malfoy is hot." he said abruptly, just to see Ron's reaction. Harry burst out laughing at his best friend's expression. It was one of horror. "-but not my type." he finished, chortling madly. Ron stared up at the ceiling and muttered something .

Harry grinned. "Seriously though.... Justin Finch-Fletchley is kinda cute."

"You're joking! He's a Hufflepuff! And so..."

"Geeky? Yeah, I know." Harry laughed. "But he's terribly cute."

Behind his curtains, Seamus could contain himself no longer. He rolled off his bed and onto the floor, then picked himself up and hurled himself at Harry. Harry and Ron were already shocked beyond words, but then to add to their stupification, the energetic Irish youth said to Harry in what was admittedly a very sexy brogue,

"Ah, you just made me day, Mr. Potter." and planted a heated kiss on our hero's lips.

"What-how-you-" Ron stuttered as Seamus leaped off the bed and breezed out the door. Harry was still speechless.

"Never very eloquent, were you, Ronniekins? I'm off to tell a certain "hot" Hermione about a freckled 6th year she knows." He winked mischeviously. "And, Harry," the raven-haired teen looked up, "I'll be back later." he promised. Harry shuddered, suddenly very afraid. He turned to Ron.

"Oh dear God." was all that he said.

"We are *so* fucked." Ron moaned, and collapsed backward onto his bed.


	3. Seamus tells Herm something interesting ...

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan **__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13

Part: 3/10

A/N: Just read it. Enjoy.

Later That Night

Harry and Ron had ventured down to the common room not long after Seamus had left them, but alas, it was too late for Ron. Hermione and Seamus were talking quickly and quietly. The girl's eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed. She was grinning from ear to ear. Then she spotted Ron and Harry coming down the stairs. She gave a little squeak and turned *bright* red. Seamus turned and bounded towards the pair. Harry's steps faltered and then halted altogether.

"Ron, I- I'm going back to the room. Sorry." Ron waved him away, quite understanding. He pitied his friend-Seamus could be *damn* persistent. Seamus got to Ron, watching Harry retreat, then shrugged. He led the embarrassed teen towards the blushing witch.

"So." Seamus said cheerfully. "You two have a lot to discuss, I wager."

"Seamus I'm going to kill you." Ron threatened, reaching towards the meddlesome youth's neck, looking everywhere but at Hermione.

"Now why would ye be wanting to do that?" He skipped out of Ron's reach and caught the redhead's hand and clasped it together with Hermione. They both blushed fantastically as Seamus went upstairs to their room. Behind him he could hear strained conversation.

"So.... how much did that annoyance tell you?"

A pause. "Enough."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So..."


	4. Seamus Tries

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan **__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13 

Part: 4/10

A/N: God I love Seamus! And wait til Part 9! hee hee hee

Upstairs

The fair-haired boy slid quietly into the darkened dorm room. The curtains to every bed were closed. Seamus didn't even bother going to Harry's bed; he knew where his prey was. He strode over to Ron's bunk and threw the curtains aside, revealing a shocked Harry Potter. The dark-haired boy jumped and then reached a shaky hand up to adjust his glasses.

"Wha- what do you want, Seamus?" his voice was as shaky as his hand had been. Seamus slid onto Ron's bed, and Harry scrambled backward. Running a hand threw his sandy hair, he advanced closer to Harry.

"I think you know." Harry shook his head quickly feigning confusion.

"Honestly, Seamus... I don't know what you're talking about!" The lanky Seeker was now pressed up against the footboard, huddled into a tiny ball. Seamus surrounded his roommate, his arms and legs imprisoning Harry. He leaned forward and pressed a short kiss on Harry's lips. He pulled back quickly and studied the dark-haired teen, then kissed him again. And again. Slowly but surely, Harry began to respond. The kisses grew more heated as Harry slowly uncurled beneath him. Seamus grinned against Harry's mouth and fiddled with the clasp of the teen's robes. With a gasp (snapping back to reality), Harry pulled away and scrambled off the bed. His chest was heaving up and down and his lips were swollen and bruised, and he looked frightened. Seamus followed him and stood before him.

"Aw... C'mon Harry!"

Trying to catch his breath, the raven-haired boy simply shook his head.

"Pleeeease?" Seamus wheedled, fluttering his long lashes demurely.

"No!" Harry said vehemently.

"Why not?" Seamus pouted.

"Because... just because!" Seamus stepped in closer to Harry, who did not back away. His breath was hot on Harry's cheek.

"I could tell the whole school about what you said about Justin Finch-Fletchley-" he suggested silkily. Harry's eyes widened. 

"No! Don't Seamus! Please." he implored. The Irish youth stepped back.

"I wouldn't. I'm not that kind of person." Relief and gratitude shone from the poor boy's eyes. "So... will you sleep with me?"

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"Just one night- you'll love it I promise!"

"NO SEAMUS!" 

The shorter teen shrugged. "Have it your way. But I'm not giving up on this." Harry's only response was a groan. The reason he had been so terrified... the reason it was so hard to say no... The reason he *knew* his life would be hell now was because- 

"I always get what I want." Seamus bounded out of the room and Harry sank to his knees in despair. _What am I going to *do*?!_


	5. Seamus Tries (Again); Neville and Dean f...

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan **__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13

Part: 5/10

A/N: Fun fun fun! Read Enjoy Review!

One Week Later

Harry sighed and shuffled toward his bed. He was incredibly tired; Quidditch practice had taken a lot out of him. But he had gotten all his homework done and had showered early. He was completely ready for bed, and looking forward to the extra sleep. He rubbed his eyes and climbed into bed, yawning widely. The dark-haired teen froze when he felt an arm fall across his chest and draw him to a warm body. He jerked and shoved the mass off him.

"Seamus!" he hissed.

"Hello, Harry." The Irish boy said innocently, and kissed him.

__

Outside of Harry's Bed

Ron, Dean, and Neville walked in from the common room. They had all finished their homework and were getting ready for bed. Harry's curtains were closed; but that wasn't anything unusual. Then the trio heard a muffled yell and suddenly a whirling mass of limbs was hurled from Harry's bed. The curtains were yanked rudely back as Seamus landed smack on his ass on the floor. He stared at Harry's bed for a moment, then picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He turned around and met the suspicious glares of his roommates.

"What?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms. 

Dean sighed and shook his head mournfully. "Seamus, what were you doing in Harry's bed?"

"And more importantly, why did you come tumbling out of it?" Neville asked curiously.

"Umm." was Seamus' answer.

"Ah." said Ron. Then the curtains were pulled back and an angry Harry Potter emerged.

"Seamus! When I said "no" I meant NO!!!! OKAY?!?!" Seamus didn't say anything.

"What were you doing, you crazy Irish twat?" Dean asked. Harry pulled back the curtains and did something very brave. His dormmates could barely make out his voice, muffled as it was by the thick drapes, but,

"He's trying to seduce me." Then the Boy Wonder went to sleep and left poor Ron Weasley to answer all the questions.


	6. Quidditch, Chocolate, and Cat Food

The Next Day **__**

Title: Tempatation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13

Part: 6/10

A/N: Ummm... wow. I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten, I honestly didn't expect this much. Thank you! All of you! You wouldn't believe how much your reviews and chocolate brighten my dismal world! Keep reviewing!

The Next Day

Dean got out of bed that morning and snickered at Seamus. Harry poked his head out into the room and found that everyone was staring at him.

"Yes. I'm gay. Get used to it." he said crossly.

"That's not it." said Neville thoughtfully. "We've suspected that for a while. We're just amazed that you've been able to hold out from Seamus this long." His roommates were looking at him in awe. 

"That must be harder than defeating You-Know-Who." Dean gazed at him reverently. 

Harry blushed and shrugged. "It's certainly been a challenge, I'll tell you that much!" he smiled good-naturedly, but all that were present couldn't help but see the troubled look in his eyes.

"Cheer up, Harry." Ron said. "I heard from the house elves that we're having chocolate chocolate chip ice cream for dessert tonight." His friend visibly brightened.

"Really? All right!" he exclaimed. Seamus made a mental note to himself, which certainly wasn't saying much... _Ask Ron about chocolate ice cream... yum... rainbow sprinkles.... cherries... hot fudge... cat food... _By the time Seamus had thought this through, he had forgotten all about chocolate and was thinking of his favorite dried cat food sundae. He had to run to catch up with the other guys as they went downstairs to breakfast.

__

The Following Saturday

Exuberant cheers could be heard outside on the Quidditch pitch. Everyone was still amazed at Gryffindor's spectacular win against Slytherin. The noise level was much the same in the locker room. Harry's teammates surrounded him and patted him on the back, talking animatedly about the game. Finally everyone turned and hurriedly got dressed; they didn't want to miss the party in their honor. Harry took it quite a bit slower, as he was still tired from the game. He stepped out of his sweaty, muddy Quidditch robes and turned to get his towel, which Seamus held out for him... Seamus!

"Seamus!" Harry cried. "What're you doing-"

The Irish lad rolled his eyes. "I would have thought that was obvious after all this time." He pressed up against Harry, forcing the teen against his locker. "C'mon Harry." he purred as he caressed Harry's tan chest. Harry arched into his petting, completely against his will. He let out a small groan as his panicking brain tried to form coherent thoughts. All he had to do was remember... remember *why* Seamus wanted this...

"Stop." he ground out, shoving Seamus away. For once the sandy-haired youth didn't persist. He simply stared, puzzled, at Harry, then walked away. Harry banged his head against the locker repeatedly. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up. Hopefully this would be the end, but somehow, Harry really doubted it.


	7. Shower; Neville knows more than we thoug...

TiFoF7 **__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13

Part: 7/10

A/N: It's coming along. If it's shorter than my normal fics, sorry. This wasn't supposed to be long. Or a lot of work. It's just a fun little ficlet... I wrote the first part of this a while ago, I wish I had taken my own advice!!! oh well, live and learn!

The Following Wednesday: Morning

Harry arose blearily from his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He had been too tired to take his shower the night before and so was getting up early now. He stepped halfway into a shower stall and turned the water on. Then he stripped completely and tested the water with his hand. Convinced it was the right temperature, he stepped in. Poor Harry had left his glasses on his bedside table, but he still knew who the blurry figure in front of him was. Harry nearly screamed with frustration.

"OUT! GET OUT!!" The sandy-colored blur cocked its head to one side and came closer. Harry could now plainly see the grin on his stalker's face. "How many times do I have to tell you, Seamus? I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

"Why not?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip in a sexy pout.

Harry's eyes widened slightly. This had gone far enough. "Because, because you just want me-my body me-not me, all of me!" Harry realized he had actually expressed more than he wanted to, but he plunged on anyway. "You don't even care about the emotion that goes into that kind of union, all you want is the physical pleasure!"

Seamus' brow wrinkled. "So?"

"So.... I just can't do that. I can't give myself completely without reciprocation." he finished softly, sadly. The water was still running. Harry shut it off and reached for a towel, which Seamus handed to him absently. Through lowered lashes, Harry watched the Irish teen. For once, Seamus seemed to be thinking about what he had said. Then he announced, 

"I'm not giving up!", and pranced off to their dormitory. Harry growled in desperation and nearly broke into tears. _Stupid Seamus! I wish that.... maybe I should take what I can get-NO. That would be too painful, he doesn't love me! Get on with your life!_ he silently ordered himself. Dejected but proud he walked back to his room and began dressing for the day.

Ron, like the good friend he was, noticed Harry's despair and rounded on Seamus.

"Why don't you just leave Harry alone?!" he yelled. Seamus looked rather taken aback. 

"Ron-" Harry began in a strained voice, but the redhead interrupted him.

"No, Harry!" I won't let this stupid git make you miserable! If you bother him again, I personally will see to it that you visit Madam Pomfrey for a *very* long time!"

"Me, too." stated Dean loudly, glaring balefully at his friend. Seamus flinched and answered rather deflatedly, 

"Okay." Ron smiled, satisfied, Dean nodded approvingly, and Harry brightened considerably. Only Neville, who was peering sleepily out of his curtains, still looked worried.

__

Still Wednesday: Afternoon

A quiet voice assailed Seamus from beside him. "Can I talk to you?" Seamus waved a hand, willing the owner of the soft voice to come out of the bushes. The teen sat outside, his back resting against a tree, staring at the lake. Neville climbed awkwardly out of the brush and sat next to Seamus. "You want Harry." A statement.

"Aye." he shielded his eyes from the sun and looked at the round-faced boy sitting next to him.

"Why?" 

That surprised Seamus. He thought about it. "Because he's gorgeous."

"Not because he's famous?" A harmless question.

"No... of course not. That would be rather daft." Neville rocked back on his heels. _Good, then it's how I thought it was._

"You want him because you like him and you've always liked him and when you found out he was attainable you went after him." Seamus stared at his dormmate in amazement.

"How the bloody hell did you figure that out?" Neville smiled mysteriously.

"I watch people." he said. "I usually know what they're thinking. That's why I wasn't surprised that Harry is gay. I've seen him looking... at you." he said clearly.

"At me?" Seamus squeaked. "Are you sure??" A big grin appeared on his face. Harry liked him? This was wonderful! This was fantastic! This was possibly the best news he had heard in his life! 

Neville saw Seamus' exuberance and continued hurriedly, "But I don't think he'll... make love with you." he finished delicately. Seamus' face fell as the world plunged to the icy depths of hell. (Or Antarctica, they were one and the same to Seamus.)

"You don't? Why not?!" he said petulantly.

"Harry needs love and affection, not just physical pleasure." Neville said gently. _And so do you. The real reason you want Harry is because *he* can give *you* the love and affection *you* need. _"You've been going about this the wrong way. Harry needs to know that you *care*, that you pay attention to the little stuff, you know? It can't just be a one-night stand for him, there has to be emotion. Otherwise he'll hate you afterwards. And you *definitely* don't want that." Neville concluded logically. Seamus nodded.

"Pay attention to the little stuff, love and affection, got it." he mumbled. Neville smiled.

"Good luck." he said as Seamus stood up. The fair-haired teen beamed at his friend.

"Thanks, Neville!" he called back as he bounded off in search of "the little stuff" and a book on "love and affection". Maybe they'd have one at the library...


	8. Poetry and a Bouquet; (Scary) Inner Dial...

**__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13

Part: 8/10

A/N: Well it certainly has been a while, huh? Sorry it took soooo looooong for me to update! So many things happened- you all know how life can be. But our winter break is coming up (3 weeks) so hopefully I'll get a lot done then. For those of you waiting for "My Fire, My Love" (?) the plot for it is written, so is the outline and summary but it---just--- doesn't want to come out on paper. I've been working on a severely *weird* Harry/Draco fic to ease my writer's block, look for it sometime in the next two weeks. Lastly, a big thanks to all my reviewers!!! I've gotten so many for this little ficlet (53!) which was a LOT more than I expected. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Still Wednesday: Evening

Seamus sat in the library, pouring over old books full of love poems.

**__**

"Hidden Fire"

Fire!-Yes fire is what I

Feel; delicious ecstasy every time I see

You... Every time you look to me.

Could I...? Yes, I could fly!

My heart burns-hurtful, yet bringing pleasure to my

Soul; you, You! have the key

The way to shared Magic and Mystery.

But I digress...

A lie is what I feel for I am not

The one with adoring eyes you seek.

And to my Being it is a fatal shot.

And as I grow short of breath and weak,

Doomed, because of my love you caught

And killed, I wonder if there is hope for the meek.

Ooo, that's pretty. Seamus thought absently. _Harry would like that_. So Seamus, in his best handwriting, copied the poem down onto parchment. He went to sleep quietly that night, not bothering Harry at all.

__

Thursday

Seamus managed to steal quite a bouquet in Herbology that morning. He put the flowers with the poem, then sat down to write a letter. He worked long and hard on it. Crumpled parchments soon surrounded his desk as he strived to make it *perfect*. He wrote his soul into those words. He finally finished it, and placed it with the bouquet and poem.

His stomach rumbled, causing the absent-minded Irish lad to remember... It was lunch! Hoping that at least dessert wasn't over, Seamus hurried down to the Great Hall. He slid into a seat diagonal from Harry, who tentatively flashed him a smile. Seamus' heart fluttered wildly, and he had the sudden urge to do cartwheels.

"Where have you been, Seamus?" he inquired softly.

"Working." he said casually, smiling back at Harry.

Just then the dessert appeared.

"Chocolate!" Harry exclaimed delightedly as he began heaping his plate. Large chunks of rich white, milk, and dark chocolate were arrayed on the golden plates. Seamus watched with interest as Harry *devoured* the sweets, licking his fingers eagerly. Heat soared through Seamus' body as he watched the slim _How does he keep the weight off?_ seeker scrape melted chocolate off his plate and suck his fingers vigorously. Seamus closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing pulse. And then, a little voice spoke to Seamus. _Chocolate... chocolate..._ it said.

_What about it?_ he asked the voice

_Well,_ and the voice gave a mental shrug_, it's just that Harry seems to like it._

Yeah, he does.

Don't you wish Harry liked you as much as chocolate?

Don't I ever!! Seamus responded wistfully. His classmates began to eye him suspiciously, because Seamus was nodding to himself in a very thoughtful (And when Seamus thought, it was *dangerous*.) sort of way.

_Think about it._ So Seamus thought. And thought. And started to fall asleep.

_None of that! _cried the voice irritably. _Do I have to tell you *everything*?_

Sorry he apologized meekly.

_Okay. Chocolate, you, and a silencing spell at midnight._

Uh...thought Seamus. 

The voice sighed impatiently. _And one more key ingredient. Harry Potter!_

"Brilliant!" Seamus exclaimed aloud as he finally understood.

"What's brilliant?" asked Dean.

"Oh... nothing." he said innocently, batting his eyelashes. Dean rolled his eyes. 

_Thanks!_ he called silently, but there was no answer. _Now the question is... do you tickle the apple or the pear to get into the kitchens..?_ Seamus sighed. That *was* a hard question.

__

TBC...

Chapter 9 is the one, folks. Heh. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and oh! "Hidden Fire" is mine, I wrote it, it belongs to ME! okay? thanks! and please review!!! :) 


	9. Chocolate Covered Seamus

**__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: R

Part: 9/10

A/N: MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!! This is the one, guys!!! With the Harry/Seamus action. Woo hoo!

Thursday Night/Early Friday Morning

"Harry... oooo Harry... Guess what I have?" Harry Potter mumbles something along the lines of "go back to bed", but ruder. The voice persisted, however. "Aw, c'mon Harry, please?" Harry grunted and propped himself up on one elbow. He opened his eyes a tiny bit and glanced blearily at the clock.

"Gah- Seamus, whaddya want at-" he did a double take, "two in the morning! You woke me up at two in the bloody morning?! Why?!"

"Because," Seamus Finnigan purred, "I'm covered in chocolate. And you, Mr. Potter, get to lick it off."

Harry's green eyes widened as he stared at the figure on his comforter. "You're joking."

Smirking, "Nope."

"Chocolate."

"Yes."

"Me."

"Uh huh." Seamus said, a sexy grin on his face.

There was an audible gulp. "Oh God." Harry licked his lips. _Seamus Finnigan, *naked*, on my bed at two in the morning, covered in *chocolate*._ Harry almost moaned aloud right then. It took the last of his will and strength to utter the one word, "No."

Seamus shifted closer to Harry, until his lips were next to the trembling teen's ear.

"Yes," he whispered, and then kissed Harry. Harry moaned, and tried to shove the Irish boy off him. His hands slid over Seamus' body, slicked with melted chocolate. Harry's mouth moved of it's own accord, to Seamus' cheek and jawline. The rich substance was *everywhere*. Harry couldn't help himself; he began to eagerly lick all over Seamus. He couldn't keep pushing away, maybe if he gave in; Seamus would leave him alone.

"Seamus." Harry murmured into the darkness. "Did you put a silencing spell up?"

"No, I-" a startled pause. "Did you just-?" Harry didn't answer. He grabbed his wand and muttered, "Silencio." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Seamus was all over him. Harry was overwhelmed in the glorious taste of the chocolate, and for a while, Seamus just let him lap it as he closed his eyes in pleasure. When Harry was finished, Seamus opened his eyes to see Harry looking very scared.

"We're not done yet." he whispered seductively, and pushed Harry down and straddled him. Harry closed his eyes in defeat, he gave in and let Seamus do what he wanted. Seamus' mouth found Harry's in a searing kiss, Harry responding heatedly. Seamus ran his hands along of the lithe body delightedly. He trailed light kisses down Harry's stomach, and Harry moaned, his fingers gripping sandy-blonde hair.

Seamus soon had Harry writhing and thrashing beneath him. The Irish boy found Harry so incredibly exhilarating. Both teens did not last long. Harry gasped out Seamus' name like it was a holy thing, Seamus biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Seamus collapsed back onto the sheets as Harry heaved himself up halfway. "Yuck, that's a mess." he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Then his muscles turned to liquid.

"God..." he muttered. "I had no *idea*..." Seamus rolled onto his side and looked at his lover. Harry was so fucking beautiful like this. He wanted more; Seamus knew he'd never get enough of Harry Potter. Sighing, he grabbed Harry's wand and conjured away the mess. Harry's eyes were half-closed in exhaustion. Seamus curled up to him as Harry fell asleep.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, but got no answer.


	10. Epilogue

**__**

Title: Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan

Author: RainShadow

Rating: PG-13

Part: 10/10

A/N: Well, this is the last one *sniffle* It's over!!! Read:

__

The next morning...

Seamus awoke with Harry sleeping at his side. The events of the night before came flooding back, and he grinned. Then he looked at Harry, and immediately felt guilty. _I shouldn't have done that without telling him how I feel._ Seamus silently berated himself. _That was so *stupid*, I bet I really hurt him._ He slithered out of the sheets and retrieved the small box, which he had tied with a ribbon, and the bouquet. He returned to Harry, and slid back into the comforting warmth of the bed. He snuggled next to the seeker, and Harry turned over and opened his eyes. Seamus saw the pain in them when he remembered- and quickly thrust the flowers and box on top of him. Harry sat up.

"What's this?" he asked softly, puzzled.

"For you." Seamus said solemnly. "Open it."

With a sigh Harry undid the ribbon and took off the lid. Inside were two folded sheets of paper. Harry lifted the first one out and read it. It was the poem. A small smile flickered across his face, as he set it down and picked up the other paper. Seamus drew his knees up to his chest and looked down. He waited anxiously as Harry read the letter. There was a stunned silence, and then Harry whispered, "You mean this?" Seamus didn't look up

"Every word." He didn't see the change his statement caused on Harry's face, which was a shame. The smile on the Gryffindor's face could have lit up the sky of a moonless night. "You should have told me this before." a gentle rebuke.

"I know!" Seamus cried. "I'm so sorry, Harry, forgive me-" and he raised his head, and Harry leaned forward and kissed him and wrapped his arms him in silent reassurance. Seamus laughed with pure, bubbling joy. They kept kissing, and forgot that the silencing spell was still on.

Dean opened the curtains of Harry's bed and stumbled backwards in shock. Ron and Neville crowded up behind him.

"Seamus!" Ron said accusingly.

"I thought you agreed-" Dean started.

Harry interrupted them both. "Seamus and I are together." he informed them, rather enjoying the even *more* shocked expressions on his dormmates' faces, if even possible.

Neville picked up a parchment that had fallen on the floor.

__

Harry,

I don't want your body. Well, I do, but that's not all. I really admire you and find you irresistible in every way, I love being around you and I'm sorry if I've been a bit of a twit but I can't help it because I think I could love you and maybe... you could love me.

I'm sorry,

Seamus

Neville grinned and looked up to see Seamus wink and jerk the drapes back into place. "Way to go, Seamus." he whispered, and let the parchment flutter to the floor.

__

End.

****

*grins* well that's it. It's *over*, wow. So, how was it? Should I do a sequel exploring Seamus and Harry's new relationship, or should RainShadow just stick with the Harry/Draco stuff? Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it *giggle*. And, as always, please review!! ^__^

~RainShadow


End file.
